EL CABALLERO Y LA PLEBEYA
by HinataBueso93
Summary: "Te protegeré, con mi vida si es preciso, te guardare de todo mal y todo hechizo, aun en la cruel batalla que se libra contra la sociedad, contra los prejuicios aun en ella saldremos invictos, pues es el destino quien nos ha prometido estar juntos" Luchando contra muchos males, nuestro caballero podrá al final salvar a... ¿una plebeya? -Gerden Berder -U.A. -Hino x Naruko
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Serie Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto… Salvo con en esta ocasión es un ½ gender bender. **

…

**EL CABALLERO Y LA PLEBEYA**

**CAPITULO I**

…**.**

Konogakure 1901

…

La oscuridad de la Noche envolvía el distrito principal de Konoha, las personas ignorantes a su exterior dormían plácidamente en sus casa, ni una sola alma se veía en la cuidad.

Las calles de piedra crujían con el pisar de aquel jinete, los perros aullaban y ladraban desconsolados… que mal augurio, que nefasto suceso estaba a punto de acontecer.

El caballo se detiene frente al hospital principal, y de esta baja un hombre de estatura prominente, se le veía cubierto de una capa negra que apenas dejaba visibles unos cuantos mechones de su grisácea cabellera, en sus brazos cargaba lo que parecía un gran bulto, envuelto en una manta de color naranja.

Entra a las instalaciones y en paso acelerado abre puerta con puerta… ¿parece desesperado? ¿Buscando algo?

Sube los escalones a toda prisa, su respiración esta acelerada y sus latidos son fuertes… parecía su corazón querer huir de aquel cuerpo.

Al fin sus ojos se posan en una puerta color blanco con las letras "Neonatos"…

Abre la puerta de golpe, y entra a la habitación.

-Señor este es un lugar restringido, no puede entrar sin autorización-

El hombre enfoca su vista hacia el origen de aquella voz. Un señor ya de edad, de tez morena y cabellera negra; a la par de este una jovencita, igualmente de tez morena y cabellos largos y rizados color castaño.

Ignorando las palabras del anciano, empieza a observar a cada uno de los bebes que se hallaban en ese lugar, escudriñando entre ellos, como si buscara uno en específico.

-pero que cree que hace salga de aquí de inmediato.

Se detiene frente a un hermoso bebe de cabellos rubios que yacía dormido en su respectivo moisés.

-este es perfecto-

Toma al bebe que estaba dormido, y en su lugar deposita lo que él llevaba en manos.

-Naruko-sama, aquí estará a salvo-

Pero de repente el hombre de cabellera negra había tomado su brazo impidiéndole salir de la habitación con el nuevo bebe en brazos.

-No te llevaras este niño-

El caballero de cabellos grises empuja a aquel hombre que cae al suelo inmediatamente, acto seguido con la mano disponible desenfunda su catana y coloca su punta en garganta del moreno que le veía entre sorprendido y aterrado.

-SARUTOBI-SAMA-

La voz de la muchacha le hizo reaccionar, "el no venía a matar a nadie, NO, el vino a buscar protección para su pequeña damita"

-Cuida de ella, y no permitas que nadie se le acerque-

Avanzo sin guardar la espada, con una mirada amenazante empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

Al sentirse ya en la puerta volvió a enfundar su arma y antes de salir a toda prisa por el lugar pronuncio unas palabras.

-Su nombre es Naruko, por favor… CUIDAD DE ELLA-

Y salió, corriendo por los pasillos del hospital.

Había dejado una niña, pero en su lugar cogió a un pequeño de parecido similar.

Corrió más y más, hasta salir del lugar, su caballo le esperaba justo enfrente, y sin pensárselo se subió en el.

-Corre Colmillo, corre…-

EL caballo hecho galope desenfrenado… haciendo estremecer el suelo que pisaba, así logró salir de aquella ciudad, adentrándose al bosque.

…

¿Cuánto había cabalgado?, eso no le importaba, debía llegar a la capital inmediatamente, debía llegar con aquel pequeño que llevaba en brazos.

-un poco más amigo, un poco más y estaremos a salvo-

Pero al solo terminar estas palabras y su caballo se detuvo estrepitosamente.

Frente a él se encontraban dos hombres con máscaras extrañas en su rostro, y apuntándole con sus catanas.

-Hasta aquí llegas, Colmillo Blanco-

Esa fue la última voz que escucho antes de recibir un golpe de espada justo en la espalda.

-0-

Konogakure en la actualidad.

-NARUKOOOOOOO-

Un fuerte grito se escuchó proveniente de aquel enorme edificio… La Academia de Ciencias y Letras de Konohagakure

-NARUKOOOO VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE-

Una pequeña joven de unos 16 años corría presurosa por los pasillos de la Institución, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Su dorado cabello iba prensado en dos coletas largas que le daban ese aire infantil e inocente.

Su mirada cual zafiro brillaba reluciente. Y su esbelto cuerpo escondido tras ese enorme vestido negro ligeramente acampanado y con unas largas mangas que llegaban hasta sus muñecas.

Lo único que hacia relucir ese tan bien tallado cuerpo era aquel corsé color blanco que presionaba su abdomen, entallando su cintura.

-NO CREAS QUE HOY TE VAS A SALVAR NARUKO-

-Jajajaja Atrápame si puedes Iru-san Jajajaja-

-MOCOSAAAAAA-

La chica corría distraída, viendo de vez en cuando hacia atrás, como buscando señales de su perseguidora y a la vez hermana mayor, Iru Umino.

Una joven de nivel superior de tez morena y cabellos castaños.

En la Institución era de los más normal encontrar a esas dos en plena batalla campal... ya sea porque Naruko no entregaba sus reporte, o no se presentaba a las clases… o porque había hecho alguna que otra travesura.

Si, La señorita Umino era la que recibía todas las quejas de las acciones de su hiperactiva hermana menor, que a pesar de tener 16 años seguía comportándose como una niñita.

-TE ATRAPEE-

-AAAAHHH-

A pesar de sus constantes riñas se querían, pues solo se tenían la una a la otra… no había nadie más que velara o respondiera por ellas… Desde la segunda guerra de naciones habían perdido a sus padres y así mismo a su protector, el Señor Sarutobi.

Pero este aun después de muerto, procuraba por ellas… pues toda su fortuna la empeño para dejar pagados los estudios de ambas chicas… desde la primaria, hasta la secundaria, incluyendo su estancia en el internado de la gran Institución de "Legado de Fuego" donde actualmente se encontraban.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos, pequeñas sabandijas de rio?-

Una voz aterradora las hizo tragar saliva, se quedaron paralizadas ante la figura de una mujer… una mujer de piel tan pálida como la nieve, cabellos largos y negros y una mirada que se asemeja a la de una serpiente… y así mismo que aterraba como lo haría una cobra.

-O…O….Orichi-sama-

Iru la veía horrorizada, mientras que Naruko le lanzaba dardos con sus ojos… La odiaba, Odiaba tanto a esa mujer.

¿y porque no se iba? Sencillo… no podía dejaría que esa mujer truncara sus sueños.

-A la dirección, INMEDIATAMENTE-

Bufo aquella mujer.

Iru y Naruko le seguían de lejos, ambas tomadas de la mano, en señal de apoyo.

…

Llegaron a la oficina principal, el lugar más temido de todos en aquella Institución Académica. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color verde oscuro, y llenas de libros y en unas botellas unas serpientes en alcohol.

Orichi Maru, la rectora de la Institución, desde la muerte de Tobirama Sarutobi, había hecho de aquellas dos jovencitas un verdadero infierno desde el momento que apareció.

Se sentó en aquella enorme silla frente al escritorio. Y no permitió que las chicas tomaran asiento.

Parecía personal, parecía que las odiaba… ¿y cómo no? Si según ella eran una mancha en aquella prestigiosa Institución… dos huérfanas pueblerinas, sin clase ni modales.

_-Pero no las podía expulsar por más que lo deseara… Malditos Sarutobis, ¿Qué se creen? ¿los salvadores de los pobres? Qué asco, bueno… si no podía echarlas al menos las trataría como la basura que eran. Tal vez ellas decidían largarse por su propio gusto- _

-Les he dicho muchas veces que odio que se comporten como niñas malcriadas, en primer lugar ya no son niñas, Es imperdonable su comportamiento- Pronuncio esas palabras con tanto veneno que erizo la piel de ambas chicas.

-De…de verdad lo sentimos, no…no volverá a pasar…-

-CUANTAS VECES HE OIDO ESO-

-De…de…de verdad discúlpenos Orichi-sama-

Iru mantenía la cabeza agachada, realmente le temía a esa mujer, y como no si ella había sido testigo de lo despiadada que podría ser.

Lo recordaba cada vez que veía el rostro de su hermana menor... Esas marcas en sus mejillas, provocadas por esta bruja.

"_así si pareces una zorrita… Naruko la zorrita de Konohagakure" _

Pero solo debían aguantar unos años más… y al salir de aquel lugar como profesionales podrían empezar una vida digna y sin tantos miedos.

-Como castigo se quedaran sin cenar, y también barrerán y fregaran los pisos de todo el edificio-

-Pero no podremos terminar antes que comiencen las clases, Acaso insinúa que las perdamos-

Dijo Naruko mirando de forma retadora a la directora.

-Ese no es mi problema, y si te pones desafiante conmigo aumentare vuestro castigo… ya sabéis, si os complace como manejo mi Colegio pueden largarse-

-No es tuyo- susurro Naruko entre dientes

-¿Qué DIGISTE MOCASA?-

-Que…- Naruko estaba dispuesta a gritárselo, pero Iru coloco sus manos en la boca de la rubia impidiendo así que hablara.

-Inmediatamente vamos a cumplir con sus órdenes Orichi-sama, Con su permiso-

Y caminando hacia atrás, jalando aun a su hermana salieron de aquella oficina.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación asignada para Naruko.

-Estas demente Naruko, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso a la directora?-

-ES LA VERDAD…-

-Pero eso a ti no te incumbe, Si Azu se largó y dejo a esa como suplente a su puesto es cosa de ella…-

-Azu es una cobarde-

-Eso no os incumbe-

-Ni siquiera se presentó al funeral del viejo-

-Ya te dije que no os incumbe, mejor apresúrate, que tenemos mucho que hacer-

-Maldita Orichi, ojala le caiga mal la cena-

-Naruko, ya es suficiente, anda vamos hay que retirarnos el uniforme o lo echaremos a perder-

-está bien-

-te espero en la bodega, no tardes-

Iru se encamino hasta su habitación, que estaba un poco alejada de la de su hermana. Mientras que Naruko abría la puerta de su recamara.

-¿Naruko, no te parece excesivo que te castiguen el primer día de clases?-

La recibía interrogante una joven de tez blanca y cabellos largos con tonalidad exótica entre negro y azul, mirada profunda y ojos negros, Uchiha Sasuki, la compañera y amiga de Naruko.

Su cuerpo era delgado, no poseía muchas curvas en su cuerpo, caderas de tamaño promedio y un busto que apenas era visible.

Se encontraba sentada sobre la cama inferior de aquella litera Y en sus piernas parecía descansar un pequeño zorrito de rojo pelaje.

-Lo que más me dolió es que no podre comer, vieja bruja ojala se muera de una diarrea-

Naruko empezó a buscar entre sus ropas la más gastada que tenía. No era difícil, pues sus prendas no eran de alta costura…

-No digas asquerosidades Naruko-

Shikai Nara, otra compañera de cuarto… bajaba de la cama superior de aquella tarima.

-Eso te pasa por problemática-

-Bla bla bla… ya apareció la Señorita "respirar es problemático"-

Shikai camino hacia la salida… su cabello era oscuro, largo, lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta. Su figura era tan bien definida como la de Naruko… Pechos prominentes y anchas caderas. Su tez morena la hacía lucir más provocativa.

-no te preocupes yo guardare algo para que cenes-

Pronuncio una joven desde el escritorio.

-Gracias Sai, al menos tengo una amiga que si me comprende-

Sai Uchiha, prima de Sasuki, de tez excesivamente pálida y cabello negro y corto. Su cuerpo era un poco más voluptuoso que su prima, pechos de un término medio, cintura diminuta, que bien tallaba su corsé, y caderas de tamaño medio.

Naruko empezó a desatar los nudos de su corsé.

-deja, te ayudo-

-Gracias Sasuki-

-¿Te puso a realizar la limpieza otra vez?-

-Si, y también a m hermana-

-No te preocupes, te pasare mis apuntes-

Decía Sasuki mientras desataba con destreza aquel corsé.

Naruko se cambió rápidamente.

-Si pareces una empleada con esa ropa-

Pronuncio Sai

-Qué más da, a limpiar se ha dicho-

Y diciendo estas palabras salió de la recamara en dirección a la bodega de utensilio, donde ya se encontraba su hermana.

-0-

-Ya tienes todo listo, Hino-

-Claro que si padre, podemos partir cuando usted ordene-

-Muy bien, solo esperemos a que tu prima aparezca-

-Claro-

Hino Hyuga, el heredero principal del clan Hyuga, un caballero por naturaleza y herencia… denominadas sangre azul, y la rama más cercana al reino.

Si, su clan era el más prestigioso de la capital de fuego, eran los guerreros más temidos en las cinco naciones.

Ojos color perla, claros, y profundos que al mirarte parecían leer tu alma. Tez pálida y cabellos azulados. De estatura prominente, y cuerpo robusto. Su cabello era largo, amarrado en una coleta baja, un flequillo al frente y dos mechones más largos a los lados.

Hino Hyuga era un joven que a pesar de ser descendiente de los guerreros, poseía un corazón muy noble y gentil. Una mirada cálida, que no producía ninguna especie de temor… y una timidez que lo distinguía de todo el resto de su clan.

Si, para muchos era una aberración y una deshonra, razón por la cual Hiashi; su padre; opto alejarlo de ahí, lejos de las críticas, mandándolo al Colegio de Konohagakure… a estudiar algo más que técnicas de combate. Y en caso de necesitarle como guerrero, estaba seguro que su sangre reaccionaria, pues la sangre del clan Hyuga era especial, y el poder que dormía en ellos se activaba siempre que su alteza los necesitaba… pues Vivian para ellos, pare servir Al Rey Minato y su Esposa Kushina; y así mismo cualquier descendiente de la familia real.

Pero actualmente no eran necesarias las luchas, al fin y acabo los tratados de paz habían sido firmados entre las naciones, y por lo menos ahora se podía respirar paz, ya no tenía solo que ser un guerrero, NO, ahora podía ser algo más, quizás hasta podría cumplir su sueño y ser un doctor. Pues para Hino, salvar vidas era su más grande anhelo. Y eso su padre lo sabía.

-Vamos primo-

-Claro Nejin-Onee-san-

Haría el viaje a ciudad y así mismo a una vida lejos de las influencias del clan, suspiro hondo, al fin se liberaba de esas cadenas.

-Te veo muy alegre Hino-kun-

-Y así es, ¿a ti no te alegra ir a la Ciudad de Konohagakure?-

-No, yo deseaba unirme a la armada y estudiar caballería, tú lo sabes-

-Pe…pe..per Onee-san-

-Ya lo sé, las mujeres no so permitidas, tzs que fastidio-

Nejin Hyuga, prima de Hino, de porte elegante y mirada recia. Digna Hyuga… salvo por el detalle de ser mujer, era casi tan insultante como que Hino fuera un hombre de tibio carácter.

Y ahí iba ella en compañía de su primo, como dos desterrados del clan.

Era alta en comparación a muchas jóvenes de su edad, esbelta y con curvas muy bien definidas. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Hino, salvo que su mirada si intimidaba… y mucho.

Su cabello era castaño y lo mantenía suelto, cayendo en cascadas hasta sus caderas.

-Ya verás que te gustara-

Hino le regala una sonrisa, pero Nejin solo suspira y se acomoda en el asiento de aquel lujoso carruaje.

Hino suspira y mejor se enfoca en observar la carretera desde la ventanilla.

-0-

-¿Nada Aun?-

-No sobrino, no hay señales de ella-

-No podemos detenernos Jiraiya-sama, yo sé que ella vive-

-Pero buscarla sin una pista es igual que buscar una aguja en un pajar-

-Pero es la esperanza que me regalo Sakumo, en algún lugar la dejo a salvo, y sé que la encontraremos-

-Sabes que buscar esto solo con mi gente es más difícil… porque no…-

-No-

-Minato, pero eso lo hace más difícil-

-Todos creen que mi heredero murió, eso ha mantenido a salvo a mi hija, ordenar una búsqueda desde mi lugar seria indicar a nuestro enemigo que ella está viva, y podría encontrarla antes que nosotros-

-Tienes razón, a veces eres más maduro que yo-

-Busca a mi hija Jiraiya, cuento contigo-

-Claro que si sobrino-

…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Como han notado este fic es gender bender, bueno, muchos personajes, principalmente a los padres y mayores procurare dejarlos como son, pero si nuestros pequeños si cambiaran sus roles… Trate de dejar similitudes en los nombre para que no nos confundamos.**

**¿reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Serie Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto… Salvo con en esta ocasión es un ½ gender bender. **

…

**EL CABALLERO Y LA PLEBEYA**

…

**CAPITULO II**

…

**-¡**Yahoo! Ya finalizamos hermana-

-No puedo creer que aun tengas energía para brincar Naruko, Joder que comes chica-

-Es el fuego de la juventud, o al menos eso dice el entrenador Gai-

-El fuego de la juventud mis… aaahhh ojala apagaras un poco ese fuego de juventud y te evitaras meternos en tantos problemas Naruko-

-Discúlpame, ya no lo hare más-

-O si, como deseara poder creerte, pero es la vez numero mil que dices eso…. Y no me pongas esa cara de borreguito que conmigo no funciona, te conozco demasiado bien-

-De veras hermana discúlpame-

-Como sea, vamos a cambiarnos, ya me siento como cerda de todo el sudor que llevo encima-

-Hai Hai, yo te sigo-

Ambas jóvenes camina en dirección a las recamaras femeninas, Naruko se detuvo en la primer habitación, mientras que su hermana siguió avanzando hasta el fondo del pasillo.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus amigas reunidas en lo que parecía una conferencia de mujeres.

-Aquí está tu comida- indico Sai, levantando una sopera cubierta con una manta de color beige.

-Muchas gracias Sai, te debo una-

-Otra vez tú metiéndote en problemas- Una chica de cabellera castaña y piel morena, Kiba Inuzuka, compañera desde la primaria de todas las jóvenes ahí presentes.

Su cuerpo era muy esbelto, anchas caderas y busto prominente, mirada aguileña y sonrisa coqueta.

-Ya cállate cara de san Bernardo- Bufo Naruko

Una pequeña vena se resaltó en la frente de Kiba

-¿Acaso tienes una idea de cómo son los san Bernardo?- aquello iba más en tono burlesco

-No, pero es un perro… tú entendiste el mensaje, eso es lo que importa-

Kiba se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a arrancarle los pelos a Naruko… pero fue detenida velozmente por Sai.

-Ya chicas, contrólense… je, que problemáticas que son las mujeres-

-¡TU ERES MUJER!- Dijeron en coro todas las chicas.

…

Ya una vez recobrada la compostura y todas relajadas, Naruko descansando sobre las piernas de Sasuki… Kiba siendo peinada por Sai, y Shikamaru fingiendo dormir sobre su cama.

-Sera que piensas dormir aquí Kiba- pregunto la joven rubia, aun con los ojos serrados.

-Me vale si no te gusta, al fin no es tu cama la que usare-

-Si las vieran a ustedes dos dormir juntas- indico Sasuki señalando a Kiba y a Sai –Pensarían que son unas raras-

Kiba sonrió de manera socarrona – quien lo dice, la noviecita de Naruko-

Naruko abrió sus ojos como platos –Serás, Cara de perra hoy si vas a morir-

y así volvió la tempestad a ese pequeño cuarto, donde ahora eran cinco las chicas que le habitaban.

…

Al fin todas rendidas se dispusieron a dormir. Y como era costumbre Naruko prefirió la compañía de su fiel amiga, a dormir sola en su cama, cosa que Kiba aprovecho pues subió a la parte superior de la litera y ocupo la cama de Naruko. Mientras tanto en los pies de estas dos, descansaba su preciada mascota Kyubi.

Naruko y Sasuki se habían acostumbrado a hacerse compañía incluso en las horas de sueño… esto debido a un gran incidente que causo que la pequeña Naruko de apenas 13 años de edad, no pudiera conciliar el sueño debido a recurrentes pesadillas…

**Flash Back**

**-¿**Un zorrito? ¿Cómo lo has logrado meter aquí?-

-Jejejeje lo encontré mientras jugaba en el bosque, parece ser un cachorrito-

-¿sabes lo que hará Sarutobi-sama cuando vea que has metido un zorro?-

-Vamos Iru, no es tan malo… mira su tierna mirada… no te parece enternecedora-

Y tras varios ruegos por parte de ambas chicas, lograron convencer al director del instituto de permitir al pequeño zorro quedarse como mascota de ambas hermanas; la verdad Tobirama era un hombre muy estricto, pero de corazón noble y con esas dos hermanas era demasiado blando.

…

El tiempo pasó, un año después Tobirama falleció, dejando en su lugar a cargo a su pariente más cercano Orichi Maru.

Las cosas en la Institución se volvieron más tétricas, y que decir de aquellas hermanas, pues su paraíso había sido arrebatado el día que aquella mujer puso un pie en el colegio.

-Qué demonios hace este animal en mi prestigiosa institución, sacadlo de aquí en este instante-

-¡No! Kyubi es mi mascota, y Tobirama-sama dio autorización de que este aquí-

Orichi se acercó a la joven de cabellos rubios y sin piedad la tomo del cabello

-Tobirama está muerto mocosa, parece que no te has dado cuenta-

-Desháganse del animal-

-NOOO- Naruko trataba de soltarse del agarre de aquella mujer, y mientras veía como uno de los subordinados de Orichi tomaba a su mascota y se dirigía a la salida…

-Un momento-

Una chiquilla no mayor a Naruko, de cabello negro azulado y mirada profunda se presentó ante la oficina de la directora.

-No pueden deshacerse de él, pues me pertenece, tengo autorización de mantenerlo aquí-

Una vena se formó en la frente de la rectora, pero viendo de quien se trataba la solicitud, solo respiro hondo.

-Señorita Sasuki, me temo que no puedo complaceros en esta ocasión… yo...-

-Acaso osa usted quitarme los privilegios que goza mi apellido, sabed que mi padre podría simplemente desprestigiar esta institución… Mira tu lugar, y mejor acepta que el animalito me pertenece-

La furia carcomía aquella mujer, que solo opto por asentir con la cabeza, y ordenar a la chica que se retirara… aunque Sasuki lo dudo, no tenía más remedio que obedecer, salió llevando en brazos aquel animalito, que a pesar de tener un año de edad, no había crecido mucho.

-Cerrad bien la puerta, y traigan mi maquinaria china ahora-

Rápidamente sus subordinados atendieron su llamado.

-Ahora veras lo que pasa con quien osa retarme-

Sus ojos eran espeluznantes, parecía una víbora que acechaba a su presa, dispuesta a devorarla completamente.

-Sosténganla bien-

Un hombre de cabellos blancos la tomo con fuerza… y aprisionando sus cabellos le inmovilizo el rostro.

Naruko solo pudo escuchar el sonido de mil agujas atravesar su rostro, el dolor y la sangre emanar de sus mejillas… sus gritos ahogados y el placer en los ojos de aquella mujer.

…

Iru corría desesperada por los pasillos, pues ya le habían notificado lo sucedido… llego a la puerta principal, y por ella iba saliendo Orichi que al verla sonrió de forma aterradora.

-Sácala rápido, no quiero que ensucie mi piso… aah y luego limpias bien el desorden… espero que con eso les quede claro quién manda aquí-

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Iru quien al entrar a la oficina vio a su hermana en el suelo, con el rostro ensangrentado.

-Na…Na…NARUKOO-

Corrió a sus brazos e inmediatamente ambas salieron de la oficina, directo a la recamara de Naruko.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-0-

-Apresúrense chicas que llegaremos tarde-

-Todo es culpa de Naruko-

-Cállate Sai-

-Yo ya me voy, más vale que no lleguen tarde-

La primera en Salir de la habitación, con el cabello aun suelto y tratando de hacer su típica coleta, fue Shikai…. Seguida por Sai que aún estaba anudando el corcel.

Sasuki se quedó atrás esperando a su rubia amiga

-Sasuki adelántate, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa-

-Hump-

-Vamos enserio, date prisa-

-Como quieras- suspiro resignada su compañera –pero no te tardes-

-0-

Naruko corría desenfrenada por los pasillos… Se le había hecho más tarde que lo acostumbrado.

No veía en qué dirección iba, solo corría y corría… hasta que su cuerpo embiste a una persona que junto con ella cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

-maldición… tsz que golpe-

Aun está el suelo y sobándose el rostro no se percató de la cercanía de aquel individuo… no hasta que vio una mano tendida frente a ella.

-¿me permite ayudarla?-

Sus azulados ojos se perdieron ante el espectáculo visual que se mostraba frente a ellos. Un joven hermoso de cabellos azulados y una mirada tierna… ¿ojos perlados? Jamás en sus 16 años había visto ojos más hermosos… -_por Kami-sama, ¿de dónde había salido este caballero?-_

-Señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?-

Reacciono ante la dulce voz de aquel joven y rápidamente tomo su mano… un segundo y para ambos el mundo dejo de moverse.

Su contacto les hizo erizar la piel automáticamente… ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro.

EL primero en reaccionar fue el joven, quien ya tenía el rostro de color carmesí, y bajaba la mirada.

La pequeña Naruko ayudada por el joven se levantó del suelo… su rostro también presentaba un ligero sonrojo.

-Me…me llamo Hi…Hino Hyuga-

La voz del joven salía un poco entrecortada, cosa que para Naruko fue más tierno que ver a Kyubi dormir.

-Yo soy Naruko Umino, Mucho gusto-

Nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron, pero esta vez acompañado por una sonrisa por parte de ambos…

Los segundos trascurrían hasta que..

-AAAAAHHHH las clases, lo olvidaba, VOY TARDE-

La chica apresuro el paso, pasando de lado al joven Hino… pero antes de avanzar más en su trayecto, se volteo, y con una sonrisa dirigida al joven se despidió de él.

-Nos vemos luego Hino-kun-

Y así salió hecha un rayo hacia el salón de clases.

-Nos vemos luego Naruko-san-

Murmuro el joven con un brillo especial en su mirada…

-0-


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Serie Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto… Salvo con en esta ocasión es un ½ gender bender. **

…

**EL CABALLERO Y LA PLEBEYA**

…

**CAPITULO III**

…

-No puedo creer, castigada el segundo día de clases, ¿Qué no piensas madurar Naruko?

-…-

-Y todo por llegar tan tarde, que no me escuchaste cuando te dije que no te tardaras-

-…-

-¡Hey! Naruko, ¿Me oyes?-

-…-

-¡NARUKO!-

-No me grites Sasuki, que no estoy sorda-

-Pues parece, ¿Dónde andas chica?-

-Yo… Yo…-

Las mejillas de Naruko se ruborizaron, observaba su mano, justo la mano que le había dado al joven Hino…

-Sabía que un día quedarías loca, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto-

Ambas jóvenes siguieron su camino hacia su habitación, debían cambiarse pronto pues la ceremonia de bienvenida estaba por comenzar.

-0-

-No tengo nada que ponerme, como siempre-

-Cállate Kiba, ya quisiera yo tener todo que tienes en tu guarda ropa, debería darte vergüenza-

-Hai Hai-

-¿y tú que te pondrás Naruko?- pregunto Sasuki mientras terminaba de escoger su vestido.

-yo…yo… iré con el uniforme-

Las demás chicas no dijeron más, sabían a la perfección la situación económica de las chicas Umino, salvo porque la comida y la estancia las había dejado pagadas el difunto Sarutobi… no contaban con mucho capital.

-Toma-

Kiba extendió un vestido color azul celeste, de mangas largas y encajes color blanco al final, un corsé blanco le hacía juego… y en el pecho un discreto escote en forma de ovalo.

-¿Pa…pa…para mí?- pregunto extrañada Naruko

-Obviamente, y…y…y… solo es porque el azul no va conmigo-

-Gracias perrita- dijo Naruko mientras se abalanzaba sobre la chica apretujándola.

-Oye, suéltame Naruko, Me asfixias-

-Jajajajaja- Las demás chicas solo miran divertidas aquella escena.

-0-

Al fin la hora había llegado, todos los alumnos reunidos en el patio frontal del Instituto, donde se encontraba una tarima bien decorada.

Las cinco jóvenes se habían reunido con sus demás compañeras y se encontraban en pleno cotilleo.

A excepción de Naruko, que veía de un lado a otro… como si buscara algo, o a alguien.

Sasuki fue la primera en notar el comportamiento extraño de su amiga, así que en un susurro le pregunto

-¿a quién buscas tan afanosamente?-

-Que… que…que dices, yo no busco a nadie-

-¿estas sonrojándote? Jajajajaj que mona te ves-

-Ca…ca…ca…cállate Sasuki, las chicas se reirán de mí-

-Ni nos notan, míralas están bien afanadas en su chisme, así que ¿a quién buscas?-

-Ya…ya…ya te dije que a nadie-

-O si claro, a mi no me engañas Naru-chan-

.No..no..no..no me digas así-

-jajajajajajaja-

-hump-

-Y ustedes dos que traen- Pregunto Kiba, mirando extrañada a las dos chicas.

-Na…Na…Nada- Naruko estaba roja cual tomate, y Sasuki la miraba de una manera adorable

-Sabía que ustedes eran un par de raras, aléjense de mi-

-CALLATE CARA DE PERRA-

-A MI NO MES CALLAS RETRASADA-

-y aquí vamos- suspiro cansada Shikai –Que problemáticas-

-0-

-¿Busca a alguien en particular Hino-sama?-

-¿Eh? Na…Na…Na…Nadi…e yo…yo…yo… no busco a nadie-

-hump, como diga, aunque su rostro lo delata-

Hino solo opto por agachar su cabeza que parecía estar echando humo… su rostro se había puesto carmesí en el instante que su primo lo descubrió en plena búsqueda.

Y es que si, en efecto, estaba buscando una joven de cabellos dorados que se había clavado en su mente desde la mañana, y la cual añoraba ver de nuevo.

**-0-**

-Mira cuantos rostros nuevos- menciono Sai

-¿y que bomboncitos los que se ven?-

-Ya vas tú Kiba, compórtate-

-Como tú tienes novio por eso no te preocupas, aunque no es malo ver el menú aunque estés a dieta Sasuki-

-Deja de mal aconsejar a mi Novia, Kiba-

Un joven de cabellos rosados y mirada cual esmeralda fina apareció justo a las espaldas de las jóvenes. Su cuerpo era fornido, bien trabajado, sus brazos esculpidos se escondían en las mangas de aquella camisa color café, pero aun así se podían resaltar la elegancia del joven.

Junto a él otro joven de igual porte, y atractivo exquisito, de mirada exótica, unos ojos color aqua y cabellos rubios, más claros que los de Naruko, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro un flequillo que daba un aire sexy y cautivador.

-Ino, Saruko-

-Hola Amorcito, me extrañaste-

-Hump-

-Jajajajaja aun como novios te sigue dando con la punta del pie-

-Callate Ino, es su forma de decirme que me ama-

-Jajajajajajajajaja si que te tiene grave-

-Envidia me tienes-

-lo siguiente será atravesarte con una espada… así te mostrara más su gran amor-

-ya quisieras una novia como la mía-

-No, me gustan más tiernas y desarrolladas… - Contesto Ino mientras le dirigía un giño a la pequeña Sai.

-¡Oh!- pronunciaron al unísono varios de los ahí presentes.

-Ya tenemos nueva parejita jajajaja- dijo sonriente Kiba -Por lo que las únicas solteras somos, Shikai, Naruko y yo-

-He, a mí ni me vean, ni falta que me hace, un noviazgo es demasiado problemático para mi gusto-

-Y tu Naruko- pregunto Kiba

-…-

-Oye, ¿Naruko?-

-…-

-¿Qué diablos le pasa hoy? parece andar en el limbo- indico la joven señalando a su amiga.

-Ignórala, es Naruko… ya sabes, nada de lo que hace es normal-

-Jajajaja al fin algo bueno sale de tu boca Shikai-

-hump Cállate-

-0-

-¿Qué tanto buscas Kankuro?-

-solo veo las bellezas de este colegio-

-Serás… sabes que no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo-

-Hai Hai Hai, pero eso no quita puedo divertirme mientras tanto, Temaru, hermano, relájate-

-¿Cómo me pides eso?- Dijo el joven mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su hermana menor, una joven de cabellos rojos cual sangre y mirada sombría. -Solo espero que realicemos esta misión rápido, y largarme de aquí-

-Yo igual hermanito, no creas que estar aquí… con ella- susurro Kankuro solo para su hermano –me agrada-

-Entonces compórtate-

-Hai Hai Hai-

-0-

-_Espero que las sospechas de Jiraiya-sama sean buenas, y pueda encontrar a la princesa aquí… porque honestamente esto de fingir ser un profesor no me agrada en nada.- _

Un hombre de cabellos grises y mirada aguileña se encontraba sentado en las bancas de la oficina de maestros.

¿su misión? Infiltrarse en la institución y buscar entre todos ellos a la princesa Namikaze. La niña por la que su padre había dado la vida.

Llevaba años buscándola en las academias de varios lugares, en orfanatos, de pueblo en pueblo…

Y Konohagakure era el último lugar que les faltaba en todo el país de fuego. Tenía las esperanzas decaídas, pero aun así, había prometido encontrarla. Y mantendría su palabra.

-_la joven por la que mi padre dio la vida… Naruko Namikaze ¿Dónde te encuentras princesa?-_

…

**NOTAS FINALES**

**Hola, se que aún no he acabado Pacto de Amor, pero no podía más con mis ideas… tengo dos fics mas en mi cabeza, pero solo subiré uno más aparte de Pacto… y eso lo elegiré según el número de reviews… **

**Será:**

**Divino Pecado vrs El Caballero y La Plebeya**

**El que posea mayor número de Reviews gana, y le seguiré actualizando… por eso subi tres capítulos seguidos de ambos fics.**

**Asi que escojan ¿cual les gusta mas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL CABALLERO Y LA PLEBEYA**

…

**CAPITULO IV**

…

**Disclaimer: **los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen al Manga/anime NARUTO creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic es un Fanfic ½ Gender bender. Es decir muchos de los personajes aparecen del sexo opuesto al de la serie original.

**Notas:**

-dialogo-

-_pensamientos-_

Narración en tercera persona

**Advertencias:**

Mundo alterno

…

**Que comience la función:**

**-0-**

Esa tarde el viento soplaba fuertemente y traía consigo pequeñas gotas de roció que humedecían el ambiente y anunciaban una pronta tormenta.

Bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso cerezo, contemplando un altar de azul resplandeciente se encontraba aquella mujer de cabellos rojos cual viva sangre que se ondeaban al compás del viento.

-Nunca me cansare de pedirte perdó-

Susurraba en bajo, como si aquel altar de tan fina piedra pudiera escucharle.

-Tú no te merecías eso; tan joven, con una vida por delante...- hizo una pausa, para tratar de controlar sus ansias de llorar

\- ...ni con mi vida podría pagar tu sacrificio-

Y sin poder contenerse más, de sus ojos grises brotaron unas indiscretas lágrimas que bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

Tantos años cargando esa culpa y esa angustia, sentía que sus pies flaqueaban cada vez que se acercaba a esa lapida, el corazón se le contraía y era inevitable terminar en un deplorable estado.

Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo más y más, hasta parecer una cascada desbordante bajando por sus mejillas rosadas.

Una mano masculina se acerca a su rostro y limpio delicadamente sus húmedos pómulos.

-No puedo vivir tranquila Minato, ya no aguanto más la angustia-

Él la abrazo, compartiendo con ella aquel sentimiento tan agobiante que ambos habían cargado durante 16 años.

Ella continuo llorando por unos minutos más, desahogando una milésima del dolor que la corroía internamente, empapando el finísimo traje que cubría el cuerpo de su amado esposo.

Su llanto se convertía en sollozos y poco a poco el caudal de lágrimas disminuyo.

Trato de recobrar la calma y escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del hombro de su esposo susurro aquella pregunta que vivía constante en su mente.

-¿dónde estará?-

Minato no contesto, solo opto por abrazarla con más fuerza. Lamentablemente, por mas que deseara no había sido capaz de responder aquella pregunta, no era capaz, aun, de darle a su esposa la respuesta que su corazón tanto anhelaba escuchar.

-¿Dónde estará nuestra hija Minato? ¿Dónde?-

Minato la estrujo suavemente entre sus varoniles brazos mientras la joven Kushina, como de costumbre se derramaba en lágrimas sobre el pecho de su esposo.

Eso ya se les había hecho costumbre, y no es para menos, después de ver pasar los años y no dar con el paradero de su hija, Kushina estaba al borde de la desesperación y el desasosiego.

-Ya no puedo más Minato, ya no lo soporto-

Apenas fueron entendibles sus palabras pues se ahogaban en el lamento que emanaba de su corazón, mientras en su desesperación se aferraba a su esposo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Lo sé... y también sé que te prometí encontrarla y cueste lo que cueste mantendré mi promesa-

Y ahí se quedaron, abrazados uno al otro como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para ambos, escuchando sus latidos desesperados y los sollozos de la joven Kushina.

Un hombre había estado observando la nostálgica escena desde unos metros de distancia; alguien, que había vivido de cerca el sufrir de la joven pareja, y que junto a ellos había movido cielo mar y tierra para dar con el paradero de la princesa.

Al notar que la marea de emociones habían mermado un poco entre la pareja, se acercó poco a poco hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Sabía que los encontraría aquí-

Jiraiya, el tío del Rey Minato, un hombre robusto y de blanca cabellera, con una cara coloquial y que trasmitía mucha confianza.

-¿Tienes noticias?-

Pregunta el joven príncipe, mientras se separaba de los cálidos brazos de su esposa para enfocar su mirada hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su tío.

La pelirroja trata de limpiar su rostro y ocultar todo rastro de llanto, pero eso le es imposible, en su triste mirada y su carmesí rostro se refleja el profundo dolor que la agobia.

-no tienes que reprimirte conmigo pequeña-

Kushina voltea y sonríe con melancolía.

-Dime que tienes noticias de mi pequeña, nada me haría más feliz-

Jiraiya agacha el rostro... un corto silencio y su respuesta es transmitida sin necesidad de esbozar ninguna palabra.

-ya veo-

Contesto Kushina mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas que nuevamente intentaban salir de sus cuencas.

-Pero no te desanimes sobrina, ya verás que esta vez sí daremos con ella-

Ella sonrió, mientras pensaba con tristeza y melancolía. –_siempre me dice las mismas palabras, y por alguna razón siempre quiero creerle-_

-sí, esta vez si- murmuro por lo bajo Minato.

La pareja se tomó de las manos y dirigió su mirada a la tumba de aquel infante. Donde años atrás habían prometido no desaprovechar la oportunidad que les había regalado, y mucho menos tomar en saco roto el sacrificio de aquel bebé inocente que dio su vida en lugar de su hijo, regalándoles una esperanza a ellos, la esperanza de que en algún lugar de aquel recóndito reino podría encontrarse su pequeña princesa.

-0-

-me alegra mucho tener tan distinguidos jóvenes como alumnos de esta honorable institución... lazos de hermandad entre naciones se ven reflejadas en un solo sitio.

Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure.

Las 5 grandes ciudades de poderío en este vástago continente presenten en las bases de todo pueblo, sus jóvenes, su educación...-

-Sera que la bruja piensa dormirnos con su discurso- Naruko bosteza cansada, mientras frota sus ojos por los cuales ya comienza a brotar una perezosa lágrima.

-por esta vez te apoyo Naruko, la verdad ya me está aburriendo, y eso que apenas comienza esta ceremonia-

-no me jodas Sasuki. Voy a dormirme aquí sentada-

-no serás la primera- contesto Sasuki mientras señalaba la silla al otro lado de Naruko, donde yacía plenamente dormida Shikai.

-jajaja como siempre un paso adelante de mí, jajaja me imagino que pensó "oh que problemático tener que escuchar esto"-

-jajaja yo no lo pude haber dicho mejor-

-deberíamos jugarle una broma- musito Naruko con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras de su pequeño bolso sacaba un labial color rosa.

-desde cuando caminas tu esas cosas, espera, ese es... ese es ¡MIO!-

-Hai Hai Hai, relájate Sasuki que vas a despertarla- contesto desinteresadamente Naruko, ignorando en su totalidad el reclamo de su amiga

-¿qué haces tú con mi labial? Tú no te maquillas- pregunto Sasuki, ya con un tono más curioso que de reproche.

-Na...na...nada, solo lo tome y ya...- -_de verdad esperaba verle en la ceremonia, aunque fuera un momento_\- el sonrojo se hacía notar en su tez morena, delatándola también su nerviosismo.

-¿qué pasa contigo?-

-Ya te dije que nada, no te preocupes, mejor mira lo que le pasa a Shikai por dormilona-

-quien habla de dormilonas-

Naruko destapo el labial, y estiro su brazo dispuesta a colorear las mejillas de su profundamente dormida amiga.

-yo que tú no me atrevería Naruko-

Una voz femenina salió del asiento que estaba atrás de Shikai.

-Chou, tenías que ser tú- contesto Sasuki.

-tzs- Naruko chasqueo sus dientes y emitido un suspiro resignado, si, tristemente se le había aguado la broma. Tapo el labial y lo guardo en su bolso nuevamente.

Akimichi Chou, hija de uno de los guerreros más famosos de la aldea, de un clan elite, valientes guerreros de cuerpos robustos que dedicaban su vida en servicio y protección de Konoha.

Su cuerpo era alto, robusto, tez morena y cabello castaño. Continuamente se le veía por los pasillos acompañada de Shikai, su mejor amiga y una fiel bolsa de golosinas.

-Deberías respetar a las personas cuando Duermen Naruko-

-y tu deberías comer menos...- musito la rubia muy molesta.

\- ...así dejarías de ser tan... ¡AAY!-

Shikai se despierta estrepitosamente y toma a Naruko por la boca, evitándole que siguiera hablando; unos segundos de forcejeo y al fin la boca de la joven rubia vuelve a ser libre.

-¡Oye pero qué diablos pasa contigo!-

-¡Eso debería decir yo, rubia cabeza hueca!- contesto nerviosa la pelinegro.

-Naruko ¿qué estabas apunto de decir?-

La voz de Chou le produjo un escalofrió en la espalda de Naruko, haciéndola recapitular en sus palabras y percatarse del desastre que estuvo a punto de provocar.

-ibas a decirle gorda a Chou, de veras que eres problemática- Susurro Shikai muy tenuemente en el oído de Naruko.

-ya, ya lo siento, no me percate-

La heredera Akimichi tenía un pequeño dilema con esa palabra, la odia, detestaba a niveles sobrenaturales, podía perder la razón y destruir en su cólera todo le estuviera en el radio de su alcancé.

-¿y tú no estabas dormida?-

pregunto La joven Uchiha, que hasta el momento se había dedicado solo a contemplar el espectáculo de sus compañeras.

-como si alguien pudiera dormir con el relajo que arman ustedes-

-¡Pss! cuarteto de escandalosas, ya llamaron mucho la atención ¿Pueden quedarse quietas?-

Iru quien se encontraba un asiento delante de su hermana había escuchado todo, y de paso percatado que, como ya era costumbre en su hermana, estaba llamando mucho la atención, yla directora se había enfocado en ellas.

Las cuatro jóvenes recobraron el temple y todo volvió al silencio en aquel pequeño lugar, lo único que sobresalía era la voz de la directora que concluía -al fin- su discurso de bienvenida.

-0-

-Ahora les presentare el personal docente para sus áreas-

Los maestros se levantan de sus respectivos asientos, y van pasando uno a uno a presentarse.

-mi nombre es Maito Gai, y seré su maestro de física y deportes, así es jovenes, voy a hacer que el fuego de la juventud arda en ustedes ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

-Como siempre el payaso de Gai-

-No hables así de Gai-sensei Naruko-chan-

-Hai Hai Hai Lee-san olvide que eres su eterna enamorada-

Rocky Lee una joven de grado superior, compañera de habitación de Chou y Kiba, cabello negro, lacio y largo lo llevaba en una coleta alta, cayendo sus puntas a media espalda. Su figura bien tonificada, una de los prodigio atléticos de aquella Universidad.

-No.. No... No es verdad, solo admiro su espíritu-

-como sea-

-que espíritu más apagado andas Naruko-san, estas en plena juventud, deja arder tu llama...-

-bla bla bla bla bla aburres-

-no pierdas el tiempo con ella Lee-san, no tiene remedio-

-cállate Chou- esbozo Naruto, quien ya empezaba a molestarse.

-es la verdad-

-por milésima vez ya cállense-

-¡Discukpenos Iru-san!

Las tres jóvenes se disculparon en coro, y volvieron a prestar su atención en la tarima principal. Donde había culminado su eufórica presentación el maestro Gai.

-Mi nombre es Kureno Yuhi seré su encargado en la facultad de artes, mucho gusto-

-mi nombre es Morino Ibi, seré la encargada de la facultad de leyes-

-mi nombre es Per-be Ebisi y se…-

-jajajajaja ¿¡ES ENCERIO!? jajaja jajaja PERVERTI…. ¡AAAY!-

-¡YA CALLATE NARUKO!-

-Esta bien, esta bien Nee-san pero suelta mi oreja, por favor, ¡AY!-

-Shikai, muévete- ordeno furiosa la mayor de las Umino.

-Me sentare a la par tuya así evitare que sigas armando relajo- Iru suspiro

–_cuando será el día que esta chamaca no me saque de mis casillas- _de verdad lo lamento mucho…- dijo en voz alta mientras sostenía aun a su hermana de la oreja.

-...ella padece de retraso mental severo, a veces no sabe controlarse, ¡VERDAD NARUKO!-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!... ¡AY! ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN LO QUE DIGAS PERO YA SUELTAME-

Ambas hermanos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, mientras eran fríamente estudiadas por los ojos de la directora y los nuevos maestros.

-mira lo que consigues- murmuro por lo bajo la mayor de las hermanas

-lo lamento-susurro la pequeña Naruko mientras agachaba la cabeza.

La presentación continúo sin más problemas, hasta que toco el turno del último de los docentes.

Un hombre de abundante y alborotada cabellera gris, tez blanca y que, a diferencia de los demás maestros que lucían finos trajes, el llevaba un pantalón de tela color plomo, zapatillas negras y una camiseta de mangas largas de un tono azul fuerte, ajustada al cuerpo, delineando a la perfección sus bien trabajados músculos.

Una parte de su rostro cubierto por una enorme bufanda de lana, color negro. Su ojos eran negros azabache produciendo una sensación de vacío y soledad en ellos.

-¡Ehh! Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, supongo que seré el encargado del área de Pedagogía, este… espero que no me den muchos problemas-

-¿¡eeh!? y este bicho raro... ¿no te parece un fenómeno? Iru, oye Iru-

Los ojos y la atención completa de su hermana estaban totalmente enfocadas en el cuerpo presente sobre aquella tarima. En sus pómulos morenos podía verse un indiscreto sonrojo y casi como un sonido imperceptible que salia de sus labios…- Hatake Kakashi…-

Naruko sonrió, jamás había visto los ojos de su hermana brillar de esa forma, y como negar que el amor a primera vista existiera, si hace unas horas ella había sido envestida por el amor personificado en un hombre.

Volteo su rostro donde se encontraba el raro maestro y tras una mueca de desconcierto y suspiro agacho la mirada.

– De verdad quería encontrarlo aquí- musito para sí misma, sin percatarse que su amiga había estado observado sus movimientos.

-y ¿A quién se supone querías ver hoy? Naruko-chan- pregunto Sasuki con una sonrisa divertida, que fue acompañada por una leve carcajada que contuvo tapando su boca; al ver el notorio sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de Naruko al encontrarse pillada en sus delirios.

-A…a….a….a Na...na...nadie, ya déjate de…de…de cosas Sasuki-

Y volteo su rosto fiinjiendo molestia.

-Jajajajaja no podrás ocultármelo por siempre, lo sabes-

-Hmp no…no…no sé de qué hablas-

-0-

Al final de la ceremonia, unos jóvenes caminando hacia sus respectivos cuartos, muchos mas permanecían en los pasillos de la institución, y entre la gran población estudiantil dos pensamientos se entrelazaron convirtiéndose en un solo deseo…

-de verdad…-

-de verdad…-

-deseaba verle de nuevo…-

-…Naruko-san-

-Hino-kun…-

**-0-**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Como ves, este fue el fic que gano en la competencia, y por ende, este será el fic que continuare junto con pacto de amor… al final había pensado seguirlo al culminar pacto de amor, pero sus reviews me hicieron optar por continuarlo ahora.

Espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado, jejejeje prometo que el próximo será más interesante, este más que todo fue una presentación de algunos los personajes que interactuaran mayormente en la trama.

Bueno, espero que a través de sus reviews me hagan saber que os ha parecido el capítulo.

Les agradezco enormemente que aprecien mis escritos y continúen leyéndolos.

**ARIGATO **


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Serie Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto… Salvo con en esta ocasión es un ½ gender bender. **

…

**EL CABALLERO Y LA PLEBEYA**

…

**CAPITULO V**

…

-corre Sasuki, pareces tortuga-

-la que debe correr más rápido eres tu rubia de mierda, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde-

-Ya te dije que lo siento, además tú quisiste quedarte durmiendo más tiempo-

-porque dijiste que era temprano-

-Maldita Sai que no nos despertó-

-Ya me las pagara-

Las dos amigas corrían presurosas por los pasillos, apartando a todo el mundo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que sus piernas se movieran más rápido de lo que ya lo hacían.

-¡QUITENSE! ¡QUITENSE!-

Gritaba la joven rubia de coletas altas, en esta ocasión muy mal hechas, intentando apartar cualquier humano que sirviera de obstáculo en su épica carrera.

-¡Ya casi llegamos¡-

Las puertas del salón se abrieron estrepitosamente mostrando tras ellas dos jovencitas con la respiración sumamente agitada y el peinado a medio hacer.

-De Naruko no me extraña- Murmuro hastiado el profesor Kureno –Pero Sasuki, ya es el colmo que ahora hasta tú llegues tarde-

-Lo siento mucho maestro-

-Nada de lo siento, ambas recibirán un castigo por su irresponsabilidad-

Las chicas no pudieron hacer más que agachar la cabeza y suspirar

-estás muerta Naruko- susurro quedamente Sasuki

A lo que la rubia no hizo más que suplicar a sus ancestros que se apiadaran de su alma, pues la joven Uchiha podría llegar a ser una verdadera sádica cuando se molestaba

-Ahora busquen sus asientos-

-ya apresúrate-

-tú apresúrate-

-Tonta-

-Inmadura-

-plana-

-retrasada-

-¡APURENSE QUE NO TENEMOS SU TIEMPO!-

\- ¡SI MAESTRO!- respondieron ambas jovencitas al unísono.

Un muchacho de cabellera azulada observaba el espectáculo desde el fondo del salón, su sonrisa era más que evidente, no podía más que alegrarse al verse como compañero de aquella hermosa e hiperactiva rubia.

La vio sentarse a dos bancos de él, pero estaba tan concentrada en molestar a su amiga que no se percató de su presencia.

-_me alegra que estemos en el mismo Salón Naruko-san- _y mientras ese pensamiento nacía en su mente, un sonrojo se formó en sus blancos pómulos. No comprendía muy bien que le pasaba con esa chica, pero era algo que jamás en su vida había experimentado, solo el verla le hacía feliz.

La marea se calmó un poco, y el maestro después de un fuerte suspiro, sobarse las cienes y maldecir sus estúpidos alumnos se dirigió hacia el pizarrón y escribió su nombre.

-Como ya les estaba diciendo, antes que sus compañeras nos interrumpieran, mi nombre es Yuhi Kureno y seré su maestro de artes.

Ahora me gustaría escuchar sus nombres y si alguno de ustedes posee un talento sería muy bueno que nos lo hiciera saber-

Empezaron a levantarse uno a uno los estudiantes, dando sus nombres respectivos, lugar de procedencia y habilidades. Pero a Naruko en realidad eso le aburría tanto que se acurruco en su asiento para tomar una sienta.

Fueron unos minutos, pero lo suficiente como para que el típico sueño que tanto la abrumaba apareciera.

No podía ver mucho, solo escuchaba el sonido de una carroza, el relinchar horripilante de las bestias y unos gritos de mujer que le llamaban.

Luego se veía en los brazos de un hombre de cabellos grises que cabalgaba desesperado, tratando de librarse de algo o de alguien.

Lo escuchaba:

_-Todo va estar bien Naruko-sama-_

_-… Naruko-sama-_

_-…Naruko...-_

-¡NARUKOO!-

Y el golpe de un libro en la cabeza la hizo despertarse.

-¿Te parece tan aburrida mi clase?-

-¿Ah?-

-límpiate esa baba y preséntate… tal vez así se te quita el sueño-

-¿presentarme?-

-¿Que no escuchas bien?-

Naruko se levantó de su asiento, frotando sus ojos que aun quería seguir descansando.

-Mi nombre es Umino Naruko, ¡mmmm!… vivo aquí, y pues mi mayor habilidad es dormir y comer sopa de fideos hecha por la vieja Ichi de la caseta que…-

-¡YA SUFICIENTE VETE A DORMIR… DIGO A SENTAR!-

Asi siguieron uno a uno los demás estudiantes, mientras la joven rubia luchaba por no caer de nuevo ante los brazos de Morfeo.

-Mi Nombre…-

Adiós sueño… reconocería esa voz hasta en el mismísimo infierno

-Mi nombre es Hyuga Hino, vengo de la Capital de País del fuego, y mis habilidades son… bueno-

-Es obvio que la lucha- un joven impertinente le interrumpió, al cual acompañaron los demás estudiantes.

-Eres de la familia principal del fuego-

-Todo un honor ser compañera de alguien como tú, Hino-kun-

El rostro de Hino empezó a arder, estaba tan nervioso que pensó que desmayaría. Otro rostro estaba del mismo color, pero no por pena, nada que ver… La joven Naruko estaba que echaba fuego por la boca al ver como esas jovencitas se comían al chico con la mirada.

-Yo…Yo… Bueno-

-Ya animalitas en celo, pueden dejar de acosar al pobre chico-

-Gracias Maestro- pensaron a la vez Hino y Naruko.

La clase siguió su curso normal, con la diferencia que un par de jóvenes inevitablemente cruzaban miradas a cada instante, provocándose sonrojos mutuamente.

-Así que esto era-

Murmuro Sasuki.

-De…de…de que hablas-

-Ya no te hagas… Te gusta el Hyuga-

-¿QUE?- la voz de la joven se elevó tanto que llamo la atención de todos en el salón.

-¿Pasa algo Naruko?-

.No…No…No… lo…lo…lo…lo sie…en…to-

La maestra bufo molesta _–no sé qué maldición estaré pagando aquí con esta chamaca del demonio-_

-Te lo diré una sola vez Naruko… No te acerques a ese chico-

-¿Qué?- los ojos de la ojiazul se abrieron ante la sorpresa. –¿Porque me dices eso?-

La mirada de la menor de los Uchihas se oscureció, y su semblante se torno serio, Naruko la conocía bien, la Uchiha solo se ponía así cuando la situación no pintaba buen color.

-Hyuga Hino, lo recuerdo de algunas de las fiestas a las que mi familia me obligaba a asistir. Es mimbro del clan más respetado de la nación- hizo una pausa y suspiro hondo- … ellos poseen habilidades que no son humanas, sus ojos tiene un extraño poder que según dicen fue dado por los dioses para la protección de la familia real-

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Esas son leyendas, algo así no es realidad-

-Pues lo es, se dice que sus ojos son capaces de predecir los movimientos de sus adversarios, de encontrar el punto débil en cada persona-

-eso es imposible-

-y eso no es lo peor- murmuro Shikai, quien no había perdido detalle de la conversación de ambas chicas- se dice que son capaces de desnudar tu alma-

-de leer tus pensamientos- murmuro Sasuki

-y que al pelear sus cuerpos destellas un aura muy poderos, que si entras en contacto con ella, destroza tu cuerpo-

Naruko volteo su rostro, le parecía estúpido imaginar a Hino como una máquina de asesinar gente, o peor, no lo veía ni matando una mosca.

-el detalle es- indico Shikai – que ese poder, ese aura solo emana única y exclusivamente para la protección de la familia real, solo la sangre de la nobleza, solo la familia Namikaze- Uzumaki pueden recibir tal protección-

Naruko suspiro – Sabía que era la más cuerda de mis amigas, pero no pensé que tanto- volvió a ver a Hino, quien al verse observado no hizo más que sonrojarse y apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos tan azules que le veían escrutadores. _–él no podría ser tan temible, jamás-_

-el detalle es que ellos nunca han venido a esta escuela, se supone que hay una especial para las más nobles familias… -

-AMBU-

-Sí, así es al único lugar que asisten las familias ligadas directamente con la corona, ¿no comprendo que hace un miembro de la familia principal del clan Hyuga aquí, es verdad que esta es una universidad prestigiosa, pero no le llega ni a los talones a la universidad de AMBU-

-¿Quizás quiso probar algo nuevo?-

-No te ilusiones, esa familia es demasiado estricta, según se sabe solo se casan entre ellos, para mantener la pureza en su sangre-

-Estas de broma, ¿cómo que se casan entre pariente?-

-Por eso te digo que busques otro rumbo, él ya tiene su destino escrito, desde que se nace en cuna de oro, el destino ya no es propio-

-déjate de estupideces, saber que nunca he creído en esas cosas del destino y mucho menos lo hare ahora-

-después no digas que no se te advirtió- Murmuro Shikai.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada, ustedes están sacando sus propias conclusiones-

-Hai Hai como digas, no perderé mí tiempo discutiendo contigo-

Las jóvenes fueron interrumpidas por la voz del maestro, quien había estado escribiendo en la pizarra las normas de su clase.

-me formaran equipos de ocho, estos servirán para trabajar el resto del año, asi que escojan bien-

Todos los jóvenes se levantaron, buscando a aquellos amigos con los que estaban familiarizados o aquellas personas con las que les gustaría trabajar.

El joven Hino estaba al borde de la sofoca, todas las chicas le halaban, discutiendo entre ellas quien estaría en el grupo con él.

-Quita tus mugres uñas de él, ya te dije que yo lo vi primero-

-El trabajara con nosotras y punto… ¿verdad Hino-kun?-

-Yo….yo….yo-

-Ves el no quiere trabajar con ustedes, quiere hacerlo con nosotras ¿no es asi Hino-kun?

-Yo….yo….yo-

-_Alguien por favor, sálveme-_

Cerca de la entrada del salón se encontraba el grupo de amigas de Naruko, quien no necesitaron ser invitadas ara saber que trabajarían juntas.

-Nos faltan dos- murmuro Sasuki

-ya está Kiba, Sai, Naruko, Shikai, Chou y yo-

-Déjamelo a mí- pronuncio entusiasmada la joven rubia y se levantó de su asiento encaminando sus pasos hacia donde el heredero Hyuga se encontraba.

-Hino…- no dijo más, solo extendió su mano hacia él, quien sin pensarlo dos veces y haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande se zafó del agarre de aquellas jovencitas para tomar la mano morena que se le había ofrecido.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa que estuvo a punto de hacer estallar el rostro del chico, era demasiado ya estarle sosteniendo la mano.

Le llevo hasta donde estaban sus compañeras de equipo; Sasuki suspiro cansada –_realmente no va escuchar nada de lo que le diga, es tan terca-_

Shikai sonrió de medio lado y solo un pensamiento cruzo su mente _–porque siento que esto va ser un gran problema a futuro, joder que rubia más complicada-_

-Bienvenido al Grupo Hino-kun- dijo Sai con una sonrisa, un poco escalofriante, en su rostro.

-Ya solo nos falta uno- pronuncio Naruko con una sonrisa triunfal.

Inmediatamente Kiba se levantó y en silencio se encamino hacia el fondo del salón, donde se encontraba un chico cubierto con un enorme saco color verde y un par de gafas que hacía imposible verle los ojos.

-¿Te gustaría trabajar con nosotras?-

-¿estas segura?-

-Por supuesto, ven-

Y así con todos los grupos reunidos la clase siguió su curso con más calma y orden. Cosa que el maestro agradeció profundamente.

¿REVIEWS? QUIERO SABER QUE LE HA PARECIDO ESTA HISTORIA.


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…._**

**_La historia es de mi total autoria._**

**_Este Fanfic está siendo elaborado bajo la estricta supervisión de mi Beta querida: MariaTheCharmix_**

**Notas:**

**Medio Gender Bender**

**Mundo Alterno**

**Fantasia/Romance**

**HinoxNaruko**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

* * *

—Les informo que en aproximadamente 3 meses, el rey y la reina vendrán a visitar nuestras instalaciones como forma de incentivar más la educación.

La emoción embargo los corazones de los estudiantes, y los murmullos entre ellos no se hicieron esperar

—Silencio jóvenes; permítanme terminar— comento el maestro Kureno. —Nuestra sección deberá presentar algún acto increíble para ese día; así que hoy nos dedicaremos a presentar ideas.

Nuevamente se escucharon las voces de todos los alumnos tratando de hablar al unísono, cosa que perturbaba grandemente la paz mental del joven maestro.

—¡Silencio!—indico golpeando fuertemente el pizarrón –Van a reunirse en este instante con sus grupos y propondrán entre todos una idea que luego ira a votación.

Y esta fue la más sabia manera de controlar aquellos jóvenes con exceso de energía.

Tras haberse podido agrupar en sus respectivos equipos; las ideas comenzaron a emanar de todos ellos, al paso de los minutos cada grupo le entrego a Kureno una pequeña hoja de papel, describiendo con exactitud su idea.

Kureno tomo un pedazo de tiza y comenzó a escribir cada idea en el pizarrón:

Baile tradicional "bendición del fuego".

Coro polifónico

Obra teatral

Coro a dos voces

Instrumental de cuerdas

—Vaya, me han sorprendido, tienen buenas ideas, ahora vamos a votación.

Era una conmoción total, a pesar que las ideas eran muy buenas al final logro triunfar una sola; la danza.

Todos estaban emocionados, esa era una danza conmemorativa al país de fuego, los pasos eran muy complicados y necesitaban de mucha concentración y preparación espiritual, pues consistía en invocar al espíritu de fuego mediante movimientos armónicos para que este les obsequiara el poder del fuego que luego sería entregado por uno de ellos; que el mismo dragón escogiera; para llevar ese fuego hasta el cetro del rey.

Era un ritual famoso, que se enseñaba desde que los niños entraban en la adolescencia; en cada pueblo habían templos que preparaban a cada niño de noble familia para un día, llevar a cabo esta danza tan noble. Es por lo mismo que todos ahí poseían un traje especial, que se cocía con las más finas telas e hilos de oro; pues no existía en todo el reino baile tan solemne como ese.

—Sensei— pregunto un alumno – ¿No es probable que ya hayan tomado esa actividad en alguna otra sección?

A lo que Kureno sonrió con orgullo – Fui de los primeros en enterarme, y hoy mismo presentare la actividad, a los demás maestros les gusta tomar las cosas con calma.

Después de decir estas palabras su semblante cambio por uno más serio. – Y casi a ningún docente le gusta este rito; pues es el más solemne y con él se abre paso al resto de la celebración.

— ¡Es decir que seremos los primeros!

— ¡Que emoción!

— ¿Cuándo empezaremos la práctica?

—En un mes…— respondió el maestro.

— ¿Tanto?

—Ya todos se saben los pasos, pero la colocación la hare yo, así que solo deberán adaptarse a su lugar, en un mes hacemos eso, y todos deberán saber el paso del dragón mensajero; porque como bien sabrán; ese espíritu solo se presenta frente a su alteza real; y es ahí donde escoge cuál de sus súbditos del baile tendrá el honor de llevar su fuego.

—Es emocionante.

—No puedo creer que el rey venga.

—Ojala el espíritu me escoja, eso es la mayor bendición.

—Poder acercarse más a su alteza real.

—Dicen que sus ojos son como el mar.

—Y que su cabellera parece bendecida por los rayos del sol.

—Yo a la que quiero ver es a la reina, dicen que es muy hermosa.

— ¡Ya es suficiente!— les reprendió el maestro — ¡Mejor recojan sus cosas! La jornada termino.

— ¡Si!

Al salir de aquella aula la mayoría de jóvenes estaban emocionados, iban por los pasillos aun hablando de lo fantástica que era aquella danza; y lo increíble que sería poder tocar el fuego con las mano. Pero para sorpresa de algunos, el ser más hiperactivo del instituto caminaba en silencio, con la cabeza agachada y una mirada oscurecida. Sasuki mejor que nadie entendía el porqué; así que solo le acompañaba en silencio hasta que una de las jovencitas de su salón tomo a la rubia de la manga de la camisa y la jalo con fuerza, provocando que los libros que llevaba en su mano se cayeran.

— ¡Oye que te pasa Suiget!— le reprendió furiosa la rubia

—Es raro ver que estés tan callada Naruko, solo te di un empujón para que hablaras.

—No te metas con ella Suiget, no estamos de humor.

—Sasu, Sasu, Sasu, aún me pregunto cómo alguien de tan noble estirpe puede juntarse con esta… zorrita.

— ¡Ya te dije que no le digas así! —dijo la joven morena colocándose frente a aquella chica.

—Es la verdad, ella no es nadie Sasuki, te vendría mejor juntarte con los de tu clase; no con una simple criada.

Eso fue el colmo para Sasuko quien llena de ira cerro su mano y la dirijo hacia su compañera con la plena intención de estrellar su puño en la cara de aquella chica de mirada burlona. Pero antes que ella pudiera tocarla, otra chica de cabellos naranja le tomo el brazo, colocándolo tras su espalda imposibilitando su movimiento.

Shikamaru, Sai y Kiba trataron de ayudarlas, pero frente a ellas aparecían más de la cuadrilla de aquella joven de plateada cabellera. Y para desgracia de todos, la única que podía defenderlas estaba postrada en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y sin ánimos de levantarse.

—Déjame ver— comento Suiget tomando el mentón de la rubia y obligándola a ver su rostro. –Que ojos tan depresivos tienes hoy, acaso te preocupa no ser capaz de bailar con nosotras, sé que ha sido la única que nunca ha tomado las clases de danza, porque tus pobres padres nunca pudieron pagarlas.

Al mencionar a los seres más importantes para ella, la rubia se paró frente a Suiget, teniendo los puños cerrados y una mirada llena de furia. – No te metas con mis padres, rata de alcantarilla, a menos que quieras que borre esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro.

—Eso quiero verlo.

— ¡Naruko no lo hagas, solo conseguirás que te manden a dirección!— Grito preocupada Sasuki.

— ¡Vamos Naruko, ¿No que ibas a borrar mi sonrisa?!

— ¡Naruko, no te dejes llevar!

Y respirando profundo la rubia dio media vuelta, Sasuki tenía razón, no debía dejar que las palabras de Suiget le nublaran la razón; no este día.

—Tus padres criaron a una cobarde, fueron unos pobres tontos que no supieron enseñarte el valor de la palabra; por supuesto, gente sin valor como ellos… que saben de lo que es mantener una palabra.

Pero eso no lo dejaría pasar, nadie, nunca ofendería a sus padres y se libraría de la paliza de su vida.

Iba a estamparle la cara, a mandar sus dientes fueran de la boca, a hacer que se tragara aquellas palabras…pero una mano imponente le detuvo el brazo y se colocó entre ellas, era Hino Hyuga, quien pese a que su prima le pidió no interferir no pudo soportar el escuchar como ofendían a aquella joven que había tomado gran parte de sus pensamientos y de su corazón, y no fue solo eso; una fuerza que no sabía que tenía le impulso a moverse a gran velocidad y detener el puño de su rubia amiga.

—Sasuki tiene razón Naruko, no vale la pena.

Los ojos de Hino tenían un brillo aterrador, provocando en Suigetsu un miedo indescriptible, sentía como si aquel hombre hubiera entrado en su mente, husmeado en cada espacio y le hubiera liberado sus temores, así que se soltó con desesperación del agarre y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, deseando poner una distancia entre la profunda mirada de aquel caballero y la suya.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí!— grito un tanto desesperada.

Y sus amigas presas de la confusión se alejaron de las demás jóvenes y se fueron tras Suiget.

—"_Maldita zorra, ¿Crees que podrás librarte de mí usando el poder del clan Hyuuga? ¡Juro que ésta me la pagaras!"_

Y divagando en sus pensamientos iba cuando se estampo con nada más y nada menos que la directora del centro, quien había podido observar desde las sombras aquella pequeña batalla y le sonreía muy complacida; podía aprovechar el odio de esa chica para poder al fin deshacerse de ese maldito estorbo que para ella era, Naruko Umino.

.

.

.

— ¿Estas bien Naruko?

—Muchas gracias por detenerme— comento un poco cabizbaja.

—No podía dejar que te hicieran nada malo.

Esta afirmación alegro un poco el ensombrecido corazón de la rubia y le dibujo una tenue sonrisa en su rostro –Gracias Hino-kun.

— ¡Pensabas pelear con ella!— apareció furiosa Sasuko — ¡¿Acaso quieres que te pongan a fregar los pisos con tu lengua?!

—No seas exagerada…

—Bueno, pero te castigarían y justo hoy…— y antes de finalizar la oración guardo silencio.

—Debo salir un momento, gracias por ayudarme Hino— y diciendo esto salió de aquel lugar a toda prisa.

— ¿A dónde va?— pregunto el joven confundido.

Pero ninguna de las amigas de Naruko se atrevía a contestar, solo agacharon la mirada; hasta que Sai, haciendo caso omiso al silencio de sus amigas contesto –Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres…— esto le hizo ganarse varias miradas de reprimenda, pero no se detuvo —… siempre va con su hermana a la tumba de sus padres que queda pasando la laguna de las garzas, ellos están enterrados en el jardín de su antigua casa…

— ¡Sai!— le hablo furiosa su prima –No tienes derecho a comentar la vida de los demás, ven, nos vamos ya antes que tu bocota nos meta en líos.

Y así las cuatro amigas se dirigieron a su habitación, llevando casi de las orejas a la pequeña Sai que empezaba a lamentarse de haber abierto su boca.

.

.

.

—Pensé que nunca vendrías.

—Lo siento Iru, pero tuve un inconveniente al salir, pero ya estoy aquí.

—Que bien, no podría aguantar tanto tiempo en este lugar sin tu compañía hermana.

Y ambas jóvenes se arrodillaron frente a las dos rocas que tenían gravadas en sí, el nombre de sus padres.

—Padre, madre… estamos aquí— pronunciaron juntas, como hacían cada año, en esa misma fecha, reviviendo el trágico día que les había arrebatado su más preciado tesoro.

—Iru despierta

— ¿Qué pasa Naru?

—Me pareció escuchar un ruido en las afueras de la casa.

—Ya duerme, es tu imaginación.

—Iré a decirle a papá y a mamá.

—Estas alucinando Naruko, vuelve a dormir, no vayas a despertarlos.

Pero haciendo caso omiso, la joven salió de su habitación, y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver al causante de su despertar esa noche; un hermoso conejo de color dorado que saltando en aquel lugar había botado algunas cosas.

Trato de atraparlo pero no pudo, el conejo saltaba de un lugar a otro, huyendo de las pequeñas y traviesas manos de aquella niña de ojos azules y sonrisa risueña.

—Déjate atrapar amiguito, no pienso hacerte daño.

Pero aquello era imposible para la pequeña rubia. Cansada suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, y para su sorpresa aquel animal salto hacia sus piernas para luego posar sus pequeñas garras frente a su pecho.

Tenía ojos color carmín que hipnotizaban; y justo eso hicieron con la pequeña quien entre sueños escucho una voz que le susurró al oído.

—_Debe salir de aquí Naruko-sama, no podemos perderte, ni luchar por ti en estos momentos; debes salir y seguir escondiendo tu poder hasta el día que el nuevo sol aparezca sobre este cielo y la lucha por el dominio del nuevo mundo de lugar; aun eres muy joven para entender cuál es tu misión y eres el arma que los dioses le han otorgado al mundo, debemos cuidarte sin que quieran apoderarse de ti, así que huye en estos momentos, pues un peligro muy grande acecha esta morada._

Fue casi un susurro que la hizo entrar en un estado de ensueño, pero su cuerpo se movió solo. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo el sendero que aquel conejo le indicaba.

Iru al notar que su hermana no volvía salió de la cama y su sorpresa seria el ver la puerta abierta; presa del miedo salió en su búsqueda, corriendo desesperadamente hacia donde su corazón le indicaba, justo por el sendero que adentraba al bosque.

Al paso de unas horas, justo cuando el corazón de Iru latía con desesperación, pudo divisar el diminuto cuerpo de su hermana que estaba recostado sobre una cuna de hermosas flores rojas.

Iru corrió hasta aquel lugar y llamo a su hermana sacándola del estado de sueño.

— ¿Iru?

— ¡Naruko! ¿Estás bien? Me asustaste, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

— ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo.

—Bueno… solo recuerdo al conejo dorado y una voz muy dulce.

— ¿Conejo dorado? ¿De qué hablas?

—Se metió a la casa, y no se dejaba atrapar…

—Naruko estabas soñando, vaya, solo esto me faltaba, que caminaras dormida.

—Lo siento hermana.

—No te preocupes, ven, volvamos a casa antes que nuestros padres despierten y nos regañen.

—Hermana.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo hambre.

—Jajajaja, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Cuando lleguemos a casa te daré una empanada de las que mamá guardo.

— ¡Sí, que rico!

Pero eso no ocurrió, no volvieron a probar aquellas deliciosas empanadas hechas por su madre, no volvieron a recibir el llamado de atención de su noble padre, pues al llegar a su casa… todo estaba ardiendo, las llamas les habían arrebatado su hogar y gran parte de su familia. Ahora solo quedaban ellas, solo se tenían la una a la otra.

Y como mayor que era, Iru prometió proteger a su hermanita, no dejaría que le arrebataran de nuevo ese tesoro de los brazos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta: MariaTheCharmix**

**Declaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Serie Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto… Salvo con en esta ocasión es un ½ gender bender. **

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 7**

**.**

**.**

Los días se habían vuelto muy ajetreados para todos; desde maestro, alumnos y demás empleados quienes estaban envueltos en los preparativos para recibir al rey y la reina del país del fuego que los honrarían con su presencia.

El coro, el grupo de danza, los demás artistas y todos en general practicaban sin descanso para ofrecer su espectáculo a la realeza. Todo debía ser perfecto ese día.

—¡Naruko estas muy mal en los pasos!— Grito con notable enojo el Maestro Kureno.

—Maestro, lo lamento, pero yo no soy buena bailando— Murmuro la joven con una mueca de fastidio.

—Eso no me interesa muchachita— Indico con molestia el maestro—…debes practicar más.

—Maldita danza— pronuncio quedamente –Maldito festival— volvió a pronunciar.

—Naruko chan— escucho que le llamaba; o más bien, susurraban; al fondo su compañero Hino –Si…si…si quieres al salir puedo ayudarte a practicar.

—"_¿Pasar tiempo con Hino-kun? ¡Esto es genial!"— _y con una brillante sonrisa, y sin medir el tono de su voz respondió—¡Eso sería excelente!

— ¡Naruko concéntrate!

— ¡Lo siento maestro!

Y así, desde ese día, todas las tardes al salir de las clases ambos jóvenes se iban juntos al prado, se colocaban cerca de un pequeño riachuelo y practicaban unas horas.

—Debes colocar los pies de esta manera— Indicaba Hino. —Luego los flexionas, tomas impulso…— Todo mientras hacía alarde de sus movimientos tan perfectos —…Y saltas, de esta manera.

Naruko lo miraba extasiada, se sentía tan afortunada de poder compartir tiempo solo con él.

— ¿Comprendes?— Preguntó con dulzura.

— ¡Sí!— Contesto emocionada.

—Bien, hagámoslo todo junto, un poco despacio para sincronizarnos bien.

— ¡Entendido!

—Y uno... Dos…Tres… y salto… patada…

Y así avanzaba el tiempo, al principio totalmente enfocados en su objetivo principal; aprender aquella mística danza de invocación; para después olvidar el verdadero motivo por el cual estaban ahí y perderse platicando sobre cualquier cosa, hasta que la primer estrella les avisa que el momento de regresar estaba cerca; y así con un poco de pena, pero con la ilusión del día siguiente; ambos jóvenes regresaban al instituto llenos de energía, ilusiones y mucha alegría.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo Naruko-chan?

—Dime…

— ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esas marcas?

—No me las hice yo… la verdad una persona muy mala lo hizo, dijo que así me vería más como lo que era…—Y bajando sus mirada, denoto que dicho recuerdo le resultaba muy doloroso.

Hino se recrimino mentalmente por causar en su compañera aquella mirada tan triste, y en un intento de remediar su falta se acercó más a ella, con su mano derecha sostuvo su mentón y le indico que levantara la vista, enfocando sus ojos perlados en aquellos dos hermosos zafiros.

—A mí me parece que no te quitan lo hermosa, más bien te hacen lucir más encantadora— Y le sonrió con ternura.

— ¿De veras crees eso?— Pregunto melancólica, y reteniendo una pequeña lagrima que se formaba en aquellos ojos de cielo.

—Por supuesto— y recorriendo bajo sus pestañas, atrapo la lagrima sin permitirle que recorriera sus mejillas rosadas.

—Muchas gracias, Hino-kun.

Aun que aquella conversación hubiera finalizado ahí, una duda se formaba en la mente del joven Hyuga… —_¿Quién podría querer lastimar a tan hermosa criatura? ¿Quién podría tener tan corrompido el corazón?..._ Ya no importaba el pasado, y no indagaría más en ello, no quería volver a ver los ojos acuosos de tristeza; solo tenía en su corazón una firme convicción: de ahora en adelante la protegería con su vida, no dejaría que la dañaran de nuevo, no sin pasar sobre su cadáver.

.

.

.

Pese a las advertencias que la rubia recibía de su amiga Sasuki, y los regaños que el joven debía soportar de su prima; ambos decidieron ignorar todo eso y seguir compartiendo todo el tiempo que les fuera posible.

—Escuche que tu familia tiene poderes sobrenaturales ¿eso es verdad?— Pregunto la joven.

Hino sonrio

—No exactamente poderes, solo tenemos habilidades únicas.

— ¿Qué habilidades?

—Mi padre me conto que nuestro clan fue bendecido por los cielos para proteger a la familia real; cuando se trata de la sangre real nos convertimos en guerreros capaces de anticipar cualquier movimiento del atacante, o de escudriñar en lo más profundo de su corazón. Por eso nos han temido por generaciones.

—Tú no me pareces temible, es más, me pareces cálido y muy noble.

—Yo no he podido ser un verdadero guerrero, nunca he podido despertar mis habilidades; por eso mi padre me ha mandado aquí, para protegerme de la humillación de los demás nobles del clan.

— ¿Humillación? ¡Bah! Serán unos idiotas, no saben lo que se pierde, que lastima por ellos.

— ¿Lo que se pierden?

—Sí, porque tu fuerza es grande, tan grande como la bondad en tu corazón; es por eso que debe estar dormida hasta que llegue el momento justo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo veo en tus ojos; no sé por qué pero la seguridad que me inspiras me hace pensar eso.

—Lo que dices me hace sentir tan bien Naruko, porque aunque mi cuerpo sea débil… yo te protegería sin importar que.

—Por lo mismo me siento segura cuando estas cerca de mi.

No supieron en que momento comenzaron a tomarse de la mano cada vez que salían a pasear; tampoco notaron en que momento dejaron de reunirse para practicar y solo se reunían por el placer y el deseo de estar juntos.

Cada vez que se sentaban bajo aquel árbol su cercanía aumentaba en todos los sentidos, ella descasaba su cabeza en el hombro de aquel chico, y este se encantaba de respirar el aroma que tenía su cabello.

—Hino.

—Dime.

—Tu corazón late muy rápido.

—Es porque estas cerca de mí.

—Mi corazón también hace lo mismo cuando estas a mi lado.

—Naruko.

—Dime.

—Me-Me gustas mucho…

—No creo que más de lo que tú me gustas a mí.

El festival les daba igual, porque en su interior estaban en fiesta diariamente; la fiesta que produce el estar enamorado y ser correspondido, las explosiones como fuegos artificiales que se sienten al compartir el calor de sus manos, al degustar el sabor de sus besos.

— ¿Quieres ser oficialmente mi novia?

—Pensé que no me lo pedirías.

—Jejeje quería hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Yo también deseaba que lo hicieras.

Como suele ser de inocente el amor primero; cuando el corazón está sin golpes, sin una herida. Cuando confía plenamente y no siente temor ni angustia.

Que dulce saben los besos cuando se es un inexperto, cuando el amante va aprendiendo, cuando en su mente no hay memorias de otros labios no hay fantasmas de otros a los que ya se ha amado.

.

.

.

— ¿Estas demente?— pronuncio con mucha furia su amiga.

—Pensé que te alegrarías por mí— comento cabizbaja Naruko.

— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste alguna de mis advertencias?

— ¿Me estas preguntando o reclamando?— bufó Naruko.

— ¡Ambas cosas!

—Sasuki, por favor. Deberías alegrarte que yo sea feliz, debería hacerte feliz el verme asi, tan contenta, tan enamorada, tan…

— ¿Ilusa y confiada?

—Sasuki… eres mi mejor amiga, eres como mi segunda hermana… ¿acaso no te alegra que al fin encontré alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida?

—Esas palabras son demasiado fuertes para alguien de apenas diecisiete años.

— ¿Qué no es eso lo mismo que tu sientes por Saruko?

Contra ese argumento no le fue posible pelear; porque ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era amar, lo que era desear pasar la vida entera junto a alguien más.

—Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado… no soportaría verte triste por culpa de un idiota.

Naruko sonrió y la abrazó.

–Gracias por preocuparte por mí— agradecía al cielo tenerla a su lado.

—Al menos dime que ya sabes hacer la danza.

—Bueno…— Comento algo apenada –No al cien.

— ¡Naruko Umino!, se supone que a eso ibas.

—Lo sé, lo sé— Se excusó la muchacha – Y si me la sé.

—Bien, porque la práctica fuerte comienza mañana.

—Ni me lo recuerdes— Dijo cabizbaja.

—Imagínate que el dragón te eligiera… ¿no te emociona?

—No lo sé, no le veo lo especial.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has visto?

—No, ya lo sabes.

—Pues pueda que tengas suerte y seas escogida— Comento muy animada la morena— Así que vamos al prado a practicar un poco más.

— ¿Eeeehhh? Pero no quiero…— se quejó Naruko.

—Vamos, no hay queja, les diré a las demás chicas, además debemos pasar por donde Iru, ella dijo que te tiene una sorpresa lista, recuerdas…

—Pero…Pero…Yo quería ir a ver a Hino…

—Pero ya lo habéis visto hoy…— Dijo con fastidio.

—Pero ya lo extraño— Suspiro embobada.

—No fastidies…— Y tomando a la rubia de la mano la llevo fuera de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

En la mansión Hyuga, a varios miles de kilómetros de nuestra pareja de enamorados, se encontraba en reunión el cabecilla de la familia y Padre de Hino, en compañía de su hijo menor; y además todos los miembros del consejo de ancianos del Clan Hyuga.

—Hiashi, sabes que no estábamos de acuerdo que mandaras a tu heredero fuera de esta mansión.

—No fue solo decidiendo mía, él así lo quería.

—Pero tú debes tener más autoridad y mano dura con ese muchacho.

Hiashi chasqueo los dientes, la verdad el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella reunión le incomodaba demasiado.

—Como ya sabes nuestra pequeña Tom ya volvió de su entrenamiento, y como habíamos acordado, está más que lista para unirse a tu hijo.

Hanoby, miro consternado a su padre, pero el joven hacia alarde de una prudencia que le adornaba y le permitía estar siempre al lado de su progenitor. Así que simplemente agacho la cabeza, enfocando total atención a aquel montón de ancianos que se creían con la potestad divina de mandar sobre el destino de las personas.

—Hiashi…— Le llamo un hombre mayor, de cabellos blancos y manos temblorosas. —…Dinos algo.

Hiashi no contesto, sentía la incomodidad y la presión agolparse en su cuerpo, para él sus hijos eran lo más valioso, más que el honor y las tradiciones. Y sabía que para Hino aquel matrimonio no sería de agrado, no en aquel preciso momento donde al fin estaba haciendo algo que él había escogido.

—Hiashi…— Le volvió a llamar.

— ¿Ya está tomada la decisión?— Contesto con notable malestar.

—Por supuesto, en poco tiempo esperamos que vuelva tu hijo.

— ¡Pero apenas lleva seis meses en el instituto!— dijo exasperado –Permitidle culminar sus estudios— Dijo más como suplica que como orden.

—La decisión está tomada, bien sabias que no estábamos de acuerdo que él marchara.

—Pero ya lo hizo, al menos esperad que culmine sus estudios

—Según se…— Indico uno de los miembros de aquel consejo— La carrera que eligió Hino lleva alrededor de cuatro años de estudio.

—Pasan rápido…— Contesto en su defensa.

—Está decidido, Hino debe regresar y cumplir con su compromiso.

—Te aconsejo…— Comento una anciana —… Que vayas por el cuándo sea el carnaval, de todos modos debes ir acompañando a la familia real.

—Hino no aceptara a la ligera esto.

—Pues más le vale hacerlo… Es su destino.

Y al escuchar esas duras palabras, Hiashi se levantó con la furia carcomiendo sus sentimientos, y salió sin musitar más palabras. Necesitaba del aire fresco y de los consejos que el silencio y la soledad saben dar.

Tras de él, y haciendo una previa reverencia; salió Hanoby, que aunque no demostraba en sus facciones ninguna emoción, llevaba; al igual que su padre; la furia y la tristeza agolpando sus sentidos.

Al estar ya lo suficientemente lejos, Hanoby se atrevió a hablar a su padre.

— ¿Qué harás padre mío?

Hiashi suspiro, y con su mano revolvió la cabellera de su pequeño.

—Pedir al cielo la misericordia para mi hijo, esperar y confiar.

—Pobre hermano mío.

—No te lamentes por él, mejor ruega que su destino mejore.

—Por supuesto, yo quiero que Hino sea feliz.

Y mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa llena de melancolía, respondió –Yo también, es lo que más desea un padre, que sus hijos sean felices, sean dichosos.

.

.

.

—Lo hiciste muy bien Naruko— Elogiaba Lee a la rubia

—Lo sé, Hino me enseño muy bien.

—¡Oh!— Comentaron sus amigas al unísono.

—Con que ya andan – Dijo Kiba — ¡Ja!, ¡Ja!, ¡Ja! Quien te mira Naruko, toda babosa, pero enredaste a un pez gordo.

—Cállate chucha, él no está gordo, ya quisiera tu chico sombrío tener ese cuerpazo.

— ¡Oye! No le digas así a Shino… a-a-demás no es mi chico— Dijo con bochorno

— ¡Ja!, ¡Ja!, ¡Ja! Porque eres lenta, y no te confiesas.

— ¡No me gusta!

—No lo niegues— Comento Sai –Se nota que babeas por él.

—No sé cómo te fijas en alguien tan raro— Dijo Shikai.

—Al menos me fijo en alguien— Comento Kiba, con molestia – Tu eres asexual Shikai, nunca te llama la atención nadie…

—Los hombres son problemáticos.

— ¡Ja!, ¡Ja!, ¡Ja!— Rieron todas ellas – En eso tienes razón— Contestaron al unísono.

—Las dejo— Indico la joven Nara –Debo hacer una diligencia.

Y diciendo esto partió del lugar.

— ¿A dónde ira?— Pregunto Sasuki.

—Ni yo lo sé— Contesto Chou.

.

.

.

—Te tardaste geniecita.

—Lo siento, mis amigas me entretuvieron.

— ¿Lista para perder nuevamente?

—Eso debería decir yo, Temaru-kun.

—La última vez fue suerte, pero no te lo dejare fácil

—Eso espero, si no, esto sería aburrido.

Y se sentó frente al joven, donde estaba dispuesto para un juego, una mesa de ajedrez.

Temaru, un joven de cabellos largos y dorados, con una mirada profunda y coqueta, de hermoso color jade. Desde la primera vez que jugaron juntos al ajedrez habían acordado revancha tras revancha, midiendo las habilidades intelectuales del otro. Pasando del shojo, ajedrez, damas chinas, damero… todo lo que fuera habilidad intelectual y estrategia. No se aburrían ni un momento.

.

.

.

—Bien chicas…— Indico Sasuki.

—Me llevare a Naruko, quedamos de pasar por la habitación de Iru.

—Ok, pórtense bien— Comento Chou.

— ¡Nos vemos!— Grito con emoción la rubia, mientras se alejaba rápidamente en compañía de su mejor amiga.

Al llegar a la habitación de Iru, esta les atendió con amabilidad, ingresaron al cuarto donde descansaban plácidamente sus compañeras.

—Sentimos la molestia— Indico Sasuki.

—No se preocupen, están como en su habitación.

Iru saco de una bolsa un hermoso traje, que consistía en un pantalón bombacho color negro y un chaleco de color rojo fuego con hermosos bordados de color oro.

—Las zapatillas y el broche para el cabello te los daré yo— Dijo con ternura Sasuki.

Naruko no pudo evitar la emoción, y salto a los brazos de las que, para ella, eran su más valioso tesoro. No pudo evitarlo, la emoción hizo que de sus lágrimas brotara un pequeño caudal de lágrimas que mojo los hombros de aquellas hermosas jovencitas.

—No sé qué haría sin ustedes— sollozó.

Sasuki acaricio sus cabellos e indico –Estarías totalmente perdida.

—Definitivamente— Contesto Iru.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

EL CABALLERO Y LA PLEBEYA

CAPITULO 8

El aula de segundo año de la carrera de pedagogía estaba casi desierta, después de culminadas las cátedras de ese día, todos los alumnos y alumnas se habían retirado a sus respectivos dormitorios, o algunos como de costumbre, se perdían en los entornos del campus en compañía de amigos, o de sus parejas; con los jóvenes es difícil adivinar que sentimiento o deseo les acontece.

Solo una persona quedaba recogiendo los apuntes asignados, limpiando el pizarrón y cerciorándose que todas las libretas estuvieran en el escritorio del maestro.

—Así que tú eres la encargada de esta clase, Iru Umino, ¿verdad? — Le interrumpió una voz masculina muy conocida, justamente la persona que le había asignado aquel labor.

—Maestro Kakashi— Dijo sorprendida —pensé que no vendría por ellos hasta más tarde

Kakashi se acercó al escritorio y levantando uno de los cuadernos de trabajo comento

— ¿Te gusta mucho esto de enseñar?

Iru sonrió, terminando de colocar los últimos cuadernos en el orden alfabéticamente correcto contesto.

—Es mi sueño, ser maestra, ¿a usted no le complace serlo?

—La verdad no mucho, siento que no soy muy bueno en esto.

—¿por qué lo dice? — pregunto curiosa

-No es mi vocación, supongo, y al no serlo no le dedico lo necesario.

Iru suspiro, tomo el cuaderno de tareas que tenía su nombre y lo abrió.

— "Escriba un ensayo sobre su vida, que factores de ella le impulsaron a tomar la decisión de estudiar pedagogía" — Iru rio con ternura —Que peculiar tarea nos ha dejado.

Kakashi la contemplo extasiado, su sonrisa era dulce, cálida y reconfortante, sus facciones indicaban una madurez prematura, y la calidez de una madre se albergaba en su mirada. Debía admitir que se había sentido atraído hacia ella desde el primer contacto. Trato de fingir que no pasaba nada, y de espantar aquellos pensamientos… pero el cielo era testigo de lo difícil, casi imposible que aquello había resultado. Sucumbió de momento a su lado humano y sin medir consecuencias se acercó a ella, a una distancia prudencial, pero a la misma vez intima.

—¿lo leerías para mí? — Susurro con dulzura.

Iru al sentirlo tan cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y quiso retroceder, pero su retaguardia choco con el sillón del escritorio.

—Es-Es-Aburrido— murmuro con dificultan

—_la pongo nerviosa_—Pensó con orgullo el joven maestro.

—Por favor, me encantaría escucharla… de tu boca

Iru agacho la mirada, intentando evitar el contacto con aquellos ojos negros que más de una vez se habían aparecido en sus sueños.

Respiro profundo y se dejó caer sobre el sillón del escritorio. Cerro sus ojos un instante y cuando hubo recuperado la compostura se dispuso a empezar su lectura.

— "Cuando se es apenas una crisálida, y la vida te fuerza a volar antes de tiempo; es cruel, una mariposa de alas tiernas intentando volar, mas no logra alcanzar ni la flor más pequeña.

Y ahí me vi, no solo a mí, sino a la reina de mi corazón, mi pequeño sol que nutrió mis alas para que se alzaran con fuerza y cargaran no solo con mi peso, si no con el de alguien más.

Mi vida como un ensayo sería algo deprimente, algo aburrida, algo monótona. Es simple, tan simple como yo, como las letras que escribo; pero es mi deber, estimado tutor, el cumplir con sus exigencias puesto que a mi parecer es peculiar y nada convencional su petición, más la ley del aula es ley total, y por así decirlo… me gustan las leyes.

A mi corta edad, huérfana de padres y con una hermana que añoraba en demasía las empanas deliciosas que solo mi madre sabía hacer, cabe recalcar el gusto exigente de aquella diminuta boca que reconocía de manera infalible el sazón casi celestial de la que fue nuestra progenitora. Y qué decir, sin receta ni previa enseñanza me vi forzada a aprender a hacer empanadas, quedarme las primeras más duras que una roca, las segundas un tanto toscas y las próximas saladas. ¿Qué los espíritus no podrían pedirle a mi madre en el cielo la receta, y hacerla llegar hasta la fría mesa de la que por gracia de un corazón, fuese nuestra nueva cocina? Pues déjenme decirles que tal vez no me hicieron aprender por magia la receta de mi madre, pero atenuaron las exigencias de mi hermana, que, ya fuera por compasión o empatía… comenzó a amar mis extrañas y duras empanadas.

Pero en fin, como en la cocina resulte ser un fiasco al menos he de alegrarme de que en mi alma el amor a la enseñanza hubiese crecido, y más crecía al ver como con mis palabras mi hermana aprendía, al verla afanada realizar las más sencillas sumas que traumaban su vida como si se tratase de la formula algebraica más complicada del universo. Que hermosos momentos donde conseguía papel de colores y llenaba su libreta de estrellas y flores que eran para ella la mejor recompensa de sus tortuosas labores.

Y amaba yo esos momentos, como quien ama fuertemente en secreto, y amaba el verla aprender con mis pocos conocimientos.

Y así, es ella mi inspiración y mi razón de estar escribiendo esto, de sentarme cada mañana en esas bancas de madera que están en el aula de segundo año de la carrera de pedagogía".

Kakasi la veía extasiado mientras los ojos de aquella morena se cristalizaban al rememorar su vida tras esas palabras.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

—Naru… —Respondio con dulzura, con la dulzura celestial de una madre.

—Ella debe ser muy afortunada por tenerte…— Dijo el maestro mientras retiraba de las manos de Iru aquella libreta y la ponía sobre el escritorio, para luego tomar su mentón y levantar su rostro viéndole directo a los ojos. —Si vieras como te brillan los ojos al hablar de ella… te ves muy hermosa al hacerlo—

Iru sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, la cercanía de su maestro la ponía sumamente nerviosa y ella era conciente del porque de aquella situación, el le gustaba, le gusto desde que lo vio el primer dia.

—M-Maestro…K-Kakashi.. De-Debo seguir ordenando los…—

—Se… sé que no te soy indiferente, tu tampoco lo eres para mí Iru-chan—

—Maestro… ¿es esto correcto? —

—No pienses en eso ahorita por favor…—

Dijo estas ultimas palabras para acercarse lentamente a los labios de la morena y aprisionarlos con un calido y dulce beso que ella respondio temblorosamente.

—_Por favor no me hagas pensar si esto es correcto…_— Pensó el peligris — _Ya me negué a mi mismo la felicidad por tanto tiempo… solo… déjame creer que era a ti a quien estuve esperando_

_._

_._

_._

Y asi, cada dia, después de clases se encontraban a solas, ya no en el salón de clases pues podían ser descubiertos, pero los predios de aquel enorme lugar les ayudaban mucho a mantener su secreto.

—¿Qué te paso en las manos? — Pregunto Kakashi al ver las venditas que cubrían la delicada piel morena de su pareja.

—Se acerca el festival por la llegada del Rey…— La joven se ruborizo al sentir como las manos de Kakashi sostenían las propias, llevaban saliendo un par de semanas y aun no podía evitar ruborizarse con tan simples acciones. —… estaba cociendo el traje de Naru-chan—

Kakashi sonrió, y se acercó despacio hasta sus labios rosándolos con su aliento —Ella debe sentirse dichosa de tenerte como hermana…—

—Yo me siento dichosa por ella… mi Naruko…—

Era extraño como todo ese tiempo hablando de la pequeña y nunca había escuchado pronunciar su nombre por completo.  
—¿Co-Como le has llamado? — Pregunto un poco asombrado —_La probabilidad que sean la misma persona es casi imposible, improbable, ¿cuantas jóvenes con ese nombre me he topado? Y… bueno, ninguna hasta el momento, pero además ya lo ha dicho Iru… es su hermana, no, no debo alterarme por esto_—

—Naruko… Naruko Umino— Respondió algo extrañada — ¿Pasa algo Kakashi? —

Este suspiro profundo y busco sus labios para apresar sus preguntas —No, solo no había escuchado llamarla así—

—Me acostumbre únicamente a decirle Naru… de cariño—

Kakashi sonrió, un poco más calmado y dejando que la cercanía de su pareja le esfumara de la mente cualquier otro pensamiento fuera de ella.

— ¿Y a mi cariño?... ¿Cómo me dirás? — Dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Iru, y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios causando un fuerte sonrojo en la morena.

—Ka-Kashi… ese es tu nombre ¿No? —

—Y me gusta cuando tus labios lo pronuncian—

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso cálido, lento pero profundo, degustándose completamente, saboreando la dulzura del otro y dejándose embargar por las sensaciones que les acompañaban. Iru se aferró a los hombros de Kakashi, y este abrazaba las finas caderas de la chica, unidos como si no existieran nadie más, o más bien; como si nada más les importara.  
Pero los buenos momentos no duran para toda la eternidad y cerca de uno de los árboles que les ofrecían su protección contra los rayos del sol; un pajarillo mensajero se posó, entonando un peculiar sonido que ya era conocido por Kakashi. 

— ¡_Maldición! _— Murmuro mentalmente el mayor — _¿Por qué justo ahora?_ —  
Se separo de los labios de Iru quien lo miro con una cálida sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció al ver la expresión en el rostro de su pareja

— ¿Qué pasa Kakashi?

—Debo hacer algo en este momento… —Suspiro resignado — ¿Nos vemos en clase mañana? —

Iru no dijo nada más, solo asintió y se alejó del lugar volviendo al instituto; ya se había acostumbrado un poco al misterio que encerraba a aquel hombre, pero eso no quitaba que su curiosidad despertara más y más.  
Observo aquel animalito que al notar que Kakashi se había quedado solo, voló nuevamente hasta posarse en el brazo de este; donde instantáneamente se prendió en llamas hasta convertirse en letras de fuego que iban apareciendo poco a poco frente al Peligris.  
La nota provenía de su superior, dándole las instrucciones que debía seguir para los preparativos de la llegada de la realeza en el instituto. Llegarían unas tropas con una semana de anticipación que se instalarían provisoriamente se retirarían en compañía del Rey y la Reina. Pero él, siendo el de mayor confianza debía operar por su lado en búsqueda de cualquier peligro y adelantándose a la jugada de cualquier enemigo.

Y por último. Como siempre hacia, preguntaba al joven maestro si había encontrado alguna pista en dicho instituto, un indicio de que, ahí estuviera, o haya estado la pequeña princesa.

—_Lo mejor será investigar un poco más; un simple nombre no significa nada… _ _Aunque recuerdo que según Jiraiya, Naruko no es un nombre conocido... definitivamente debo conocerla, le pediré a Iru que me la presente. Naruko Umino… ¿será acaso posible?_


End file.
